thunghiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Taipei City no Blade Dance:Volume1 Illustrations
Date A Live - Main story Volume 1 Volume 1 - Tohka Dead End (Full Text - PDF - MOBI) ::*Novel Illustrations ::*Prologue: Chance Meeting -restart- ::*Chapter 1: The Nameless Girl ::*Chapter 2: Start ::*Chapter 3: Your Name Is...... ::*Chapter 4: Surprise Date ::*Chapter 5: Ruthless ::*Epilogue: Life With a Spirit ::*Afterword Volume 2 Volume 2 - Yoshino Puppet (Full Text- PDF - MOBI) ::*Novel Illustrations ::*Prologue: New Daily Life ::*Chapter 1: Mission: Under One Roof ::*Chapter 2: Rainy Girl ::*Chapter 3: Excessively Distorted Compassion ::*Chapter 4: Multiple requests at Tobiichi's House ::*Chapter 5: Frozen Earth ::*Epilogue: The Past that Starts to take Action ::*Afterword Volumes 3 and 4 Volume 3 - Kurumi Killer (Full Text- PDF - MOBI) ::*Novel Illustrations ::*Prologue: The Black Visitor ::*Chapter 1: Second Transfer Student ::*Chapter 2: A Spirit's Invitation ::*Chapter 3: Sister Wars ::*Chapter 4: Triple Date ::*Chapter 5: Imitation Nightmare ::*Afterword Volume 4 - Itsuka Sister (Full Text - PDF - MOBI) ::*Novel Illustrations ::*Chapter 6: Time Penetrating Flame ::*Chapter 7: Kotori's Conference ::*Chapter 8: Swimwear Battle ::*Chapter 9: Last Date ::*Chapter 10: Avenger from Five Years Ago ::*Epilogue: Encounter of Darkness ::*Afterword Volume 5 Volume 5 - Yamai Tempest (Full Text - PDF - MOBI) ::*Novel Illustrations ::*Prologue: Reverse Conquest ::*Chapter 1: DEM's Plans ::*Chapter 2: Cyclone Girls ::*Chapter 3: Double Approach ::*Chapter 4: Cross-Counter Heart ::*Chapter 5: The Light that Splits the Wind ::*Epilogue: Shidou, I— ::*Afterword Volumes 6 and 7 Volume 6 - Miku Lily (Full Text - PDF - MOBI) ::*Novel Illustrations ::*Prologue: The Girls' Tryst ::*Chapter 1: Incomprehensible Spirit ::*Chapter 2: Male/Female ::*Chapter 3: Edit Time ::*Chapter 4: Music ::*Chapter 5: Azure Flash ::*Afterword Volume 7 - Miku Truth ::*Novel Illustrations ::*Chapter 6: Nightmare, Reappear ::*Chapter 7: The Battlefield of Only Two People ::*Chapter 8: Streets Engulfed in Fire and Shadow ::*Chapter 9: Demon King ::*Chapter 10: Slaughtering Tyrant (0%) ::*Epilogue ::*Afterword Volumes 8 and 9 ' Volume 8 - Natsumi Search (Full Text) ::*Novel Illustrations ::*Prologue: ::*Chapter 1: ::*Chapter 2: ::*Chapter 3: ::*Chapter 4: ::*Chapter 5: ::*Afterword Volume 9 - Natsumi Change (Full Text) ::*Novel Illustrations ::*Chapter 6: ::*Chapter 7: ::*Chapter 8: ::*Chapter 9: ::*Chapter 10: ::*Epilogue: ::*Afterword '''Volumes 10 and 11' ' Volume 10 - Tobiichi Angel (Full Text) ::*Novel Illustrations ::*Prologue: Tobiichi Origami ::*Chapter 1: The Targeted Shidou ::*Chapter 2: The Radiant Goetia ::*Chapter 3: Angel ::*Chapter 4: Truth ::*Chapter 5: The Descending Of The Devil King To Darkness ::*Afterword Volume 11 - Tobiichi Devil (Full Text) ::*Novel Illustrations ::*Chapter 6: The One Struggling ::*Chapter 7: Illusion ::*Chapter 8: ::*Chapter 9: Instinct ::*Chapter 10: The Angel Of The Night With Falling Stars ::*Epilogue: Tobiichi Origami ::*Afterword The ''Date A Live side stories by Tachibana Koushi Date A Live - Side stories Date A Akihabara Date A Akihabara (Full Text) ::*Illustrations ::*Tohka ::*Yoshino ::*Kurumi ::*Kotori Date A Live Encore Date A Live Encore ::*Novel Illustrations ::*Dating Preparations Case 1: Yoshino ::*Dating Preparations Case 2: Itsuka Kotori ::*Dating Preparations Case 3: Tobiichi Origami ::*Tohka Gamer Center ::*Origami Impossible ::*Yoshino Fireworks ::*Kotori Birthday ::*Yamai Lunchtime ::*Kurumi Star Festival ::*Afterword Date A Live Encore 2 ::*Novel Illustrations ::*Date A If ::*Shidou Hunters ::*Unidentified Summer Vacation ::*Unidentified Brother ::*Spirit King Game ::*Tenou Festival Contest ::*Ellen Mathers' Strongest Day ::*Afterword PS3 Special PS3 Special ::*Novel Illustrations ::*Rinne Bathtime ::*Afterword Blu-ray Specials Blu-ray Specials ::*Illustrations ::*Tohka Working ::*Yoshino Highschool ::*Origami Normalize ::*Kurumi Cat ::*Mana Mission ::*Kotori Mystery ::*Spirit Treasure Hunt Short Stories Short Stories ::*Illustrations ::*Web Chapter (Tohka and Shidou) ::*Tohka Fearful (from Fantasia Bunko's 25th Anniversary Book) ::*Date A Quest ::*Fantasy April ::*Origami Deceive ::*Miku On-Stage ::*Cat Coffee A Live ::*Natsumi Teaching ::*Shiori Penalty ::*Mana Research ::*Itsuka Shidou's Ordinary Day 's Daily Observations 's Daily Observations (Full Text) ::*Illustrations ::*Case 1 ::*Case 2 ::*Case 3 ::*Case 4 ::*Case 5 ::*Case 6 ::*Case 7 Volume 0 Volume 0 - April 9 ::*Illustrations ::*April 9 ::*Nurse A Live ::*Popularity Poll Results Announcement ::*Tohka Prison ::*Tohka Miss fantasia ::*Kurumi Neighbor ::*Spirit Akihabara ::*25th Anniversary Project Staff